1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology that prints or processes an image captured so as to include a human.
2. Related Art
Various printers including an ink jet printer have an advantage that a color image can be simply and conveniently printed without needing a large apparatus and thus they are widely used as an image output device. Further, in such printers, in order to enable simple and convenient printing with sufficient quality, there are developed various technologies such as increasing the number of ink color, increasing the number of printable dot size, improvement of image processing technique, and so on. Such technologies are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 10-175318A and 2000-6445A (JP-A-10-175318 and JP-A-2000-6445). As a result, at present, an image captured by a digital camera can be printed with high quality comparable to a color photograph printed with a silver salt film. Further, a subtle difference in impression due to a slight difference in how light enters can be expressed.
However, when an image including a human is captured and printed, the following problem, which was not observed in the preceding printer, occurs. That is, a human face may be printed to give a favorable impression, while a face that gives a planar flat impression may be printed. This problem does not occur until reproducibility of a printer has been improved nowadays. Accordingly, it can be considered that the above problem occurs since the reproducibility of the printer is improved so that a subtle difference in impression due to a slight difference in how light enters can be expressed.